


Soundly sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Grinding, M/M, Riding, Somnophilia, Subspace, use of drugs, weed and stuff, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get high on a boat and fuck Louis while he's sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundly sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> So this may or may not suck. I'm too lazy to warn you or anything but there's somnophilia in this. It's Louis centric too. Warnings : i know nothing about weed and boats

“Aaaye Harry lets smoke”

Louis flails his arms in the air as another wave crashes into the side of the anchored yacht. Zayn is sitting between Niall’s legs, sipping some expensive champagne through the rim of the black glass bottle. Liam is fishing without bait, just lazily stroking his rod and staring at the shore with his feet propped up on the port. Harry digs out a huge lighter, the kind of one with a random dude’s greasy torso imprinted on front. 

It usually goes like this. When they’re on a break, they act like rich kids, like they’re part of the high society, drinking expensive liquors and inhaling quality drugs into their system. It helps them release the stress of fame, screaming girls and sore throats after an hour and a half of intense singing. 

Harry isn’t usually into anything that consists into blowing, apart from dicks, but he takes the first drag out of Zayn’s neatly rolled up joint. He sucks in long enough to feel himself dizzy and releases it all out, feeling light headed already. He sighs and lies back. Now this was some good one. Louis tumbles to his side, rolling his body over a few times, until he bumps into Harry’s shin. 

“Good?” he says as he shuffles to crash on top of Harry’s chest. The boy squeezes his eyes really tight and opens them to face a pair of blue ones. He smiles widely, nearly tearing his face in two and sticks the joint between two fingers. He shapes his lips in a little o shape, motioning Louis to mirror him. As Louis opens his mouth, Harry licks his own, pushing the end of the bud to Louis’ lips. As he takes a drag, he scratches Harry’s torso, hard enough to leave long pink streaks. He rolls his hips a few times, pushing his plump bum into Harry’s thighs. They hear a squeal and a laugh and Louis accidently puffs out in Harry’s face.

Zayn is wrestling on top of Niall, their arms wet with what looks like the remainder of a three thousand quid worth bottle of champagne.  
Harry giggles, trying out for another smoke. He bangs his head on the floor and lolls it to the side. Two hits and he’s already gone. Louis circles his nipple absently with the pad of his thumb while he clenches and unclenches his right fist towards Niall’s reaction. 

“Niii” he whines out when Niall doesn’t look at him. Niall is in the middle of releasing a throaty laugh when his attention is drawn to Louis suggestively grinding on a nearly passed out Harry. He moves towards them on all fours, with Zayn and his tongue plastered to his forearm. Niall giggles when Zayn laps a little in the crease where his arm bends. Louis hooks his hand in the back of Niall’s neck, pulling him in. He snatches the joint from Harry’s hand, and tugs it into the corner of his mouth, keeping the blonde boy in place. His eyes lidded, and mouth loaded, he swiftly puffs out in one smooth stripe, forming a neat line. He inches closer to Niall’s face as he breathes out, sealing their lips once he reaches them. Niall’s coughs, his cheeks go red, and his eyes well up, but he sucks the air in whilst moving his mouth along with Louis’. Niall pulls back first, coughing the smoke out of his system as Louis smirks, taking another drag.

“Lou can I touch your bum?” Harry doesn’t wait for an answer and clads his two large hands on the bottom of Louis’ back. The boy gasps, muttering an uneasy “sure” before passing the joint away. Feeling rather hammered, he prefers to grind back into Harry’s hands instead. 

“You’re so hot when you do this” Niall stares in awe as Zayn pulls experimentally on the roll, only to blow out the corner of his mouth. Zayn flashes him a smile and narrows his eyes as he hollows his cheeks around the joint. 

“Do I smell weed” Liam had dumped his sweater somewhere in the sea and was trotting back shirtless with clad boxers around his perky bum. He slips on the wet floor board and crashes by Harry’s side who was now sliding his finger in and out of Louis’ cleft. 

“Hi Liam fancy you pressing your dick to my side” Harry whispers, digging his finger a bit harder this time when he reaches the puckered skin circling Louis’ entrance. Liam thrusts his hips, bumping his groin into Harry’s waist. He laughs when Harry licks a tiny stripe on his forehead. 

“Seriously guys you didn’t even wait for us” Liam whines wiping his wet forehead on Harry’s chin. 

“Who’s us?” Liam clambers on top of Harry’s chest, nearly knocking Louis over. He presses his hips down, pushing the air out of Harry’s lungs. “Me” He tucks his two thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers and promptly pulls it down “And my penis!!” He cheers, slapping his cock into Harry’s face.

“Say hello to Jack , Harry” Liam wasn’t even high, but it wasn’t hard for him to pretend when he was the only stable one out of his bandmates. Harry giggles and grabs the head of Liam’s shaft for an improvised handshake. He faintly hears Louis whine at the loss of friction but chooses to ignore it.

“You’re all limp mister Jack” Harry says sadly, tracing the line of Liam’s soft cock with two fingers. He kisses the head, the angle’s all wrong but Harry manages to wrap his lips around it. He smiles and Liam smiles down at him and maybe things shouldn’t go this far but they just kind of happened. Louis was now on the floor, frustrated and floating. His hands found their nest in between Harry’s legs, where his red trunks were all wrinkled from the water. Harry was already hard between his legs.

Perfect.

Zayn was on the couch, having pulled a second joint out of his pockets. He was half through it, with Niall sprawled on top of him, one hand shoved roughly inside his pants. Zayn bucks his hips into Niall’s fist, blowing more smoke out into the air.  
Louis is still frustrated, having failed to remove Harry’s pants. He gets up and stares around him. Disappointed to see the boy’s attention isn’t on him, he walks round the coffee table to poke Zayn’s cheek. Zayn groans and sticks his neck out, giving Niall’s mouth access to it. 

“Zayn pleaseeee” Louis threads his fingers in Zayn’s quiff, but he only gets shoved away. He walks back to Liam and Harry having switched positions, with Harry now on his knees, stroking his own cock as Liam pounds into his face. Louis slaps Liam’s bum and earns a muffled groan from Harry’s full mouth. 

He throws his arms in the air, mutters a “fine” and storms out to the downstairs cabin. Might as well get off on his own. He spread eagles on the bed and throws his pants to the side.

*

They find him fifteen minutes later, knocked out, one hand still on his still hard cock. Soundly sleeping. Louis always sleeps when he’s intoxicated. Liam was the first to barge in the room, running away from Zayn’s claws (“pass me the joint you dick”). But Harry is the first to react. He takes Louis’ hand, and slides it up his length until his fist closes around thin air. Louis stirs but his slumber doesn’t falter. With Harry stroking his prick, it’s like he flicked a switch on. The rest of the boys scramble over and soon, Zayn is kissing Louis’ inanimate lips, Niall is bursting several veins in his neck, creating a patch of red bruises and Liam sits on the end of the bed.  
Louis wanted attention. They were going to give him some. 

Pushing Harry away, Liam lifts Louis’ knees up until they bend over his chest. He checks Louis’ still inert state and leans to press a kiss inside his thighs. He travels down, kissing his way around until he reaches the skin circling Louis’ rim. He glances up to find Harry looking at him expectantly, silently giving him permission to continue. Liam grins happily and goes back to work. He licks around the skin, humming at the smell of Louis’ toffee shower gel. 

Louis parts his lips, slowly alarming Zayn who pulls back to kneel beside him. His breathing quickens, and he clenches around Liam’s tongue, but still makes no move to open his eyes. Liam adds a finger alongside his tongue, and pushes it to the knuckle.

“Are you gonna fuck him?” Harry’s voice is still husky from having Liam’s prick halfway down his throat.

“Mmh” Liam responds, stretching Louis with two of his fingers.

“While he’s….”

“He’s not going to wake up…lube please…Harry”

Harry looks under the bed to find a large bottle and tosses it to Liam’s head. Liam bites on his own tongue and glares at Harry after reaching the object with his free hand. 

On the side, Zayn is slowly undressing Niall, unbuttoning his plaid shirt slowly. They both turn when they hear a gasp and a deep whine. Louis’ brows furrow and his adam apple bobs up and down as he can’t stop swallowing the excesses of his watering mouth.  
Liam bottoms out, inside Louis’ impossibly tight body and takes hold of his narrow hips. He starts moving back and forth, earning zero reaction from the boy underneath him other than the clinging sensation pulling around his cock.

“Fuck he’s not waking up” Harry states, staring at the spot where Liam disappears inside Louis. “So hot…he can take it harder Li” and Liam says as he’s told, slapping skin and digging finger shaped bruises in the crease of Louis’ hips. Louis jolts and quivers, his eyes scrunching tight and he opens his mouth to breathe heavily. Liam is close, so close and Louis’ body is tensing making his ass clench impossibly hard around Liam.

Harry’s breath catches in his throat when he glances at Louis’ hard cock, a few drops of pre seminal liquid dribbling down his length. He runs his finger along the line of precome and brings his wet finger to his mouth. Liam slams in hard at that moment, just as Harry is humming around his finger and Louis shoots up in a sitting position, his eyes half closed as he comes with a loud moan. His body quivers and he drops himself back down, arching off the bed just as Liam continues ramming inside him, dragging his orgasm out. Liam pulls out, the tip of his cock drenched in come, a single string still connecting both bodies

“No no no” Louis whispers, his head trashing from side to side “F-fuck me..” he says again, still in mid sleep, his voice cut by short breaths. 

His hand closes in a fist around thin air and he garbs around again, this time closing his hand around Niall’s thigh. He blinks then squints  
his eyes at the lights, and sleepily looks over to Niall’s side, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.  
Niall looks at him, eyes wide and dark. He lets go of Zayn’s hold and jumps on the bed, shoving Liam away. 

“Here” he whispers, tossing his shirt to Harry’s shoulder “Blindfold him” he adds with a grin tugged at the corner of his lips. 

“Please” Louis begs, grabbing for more air

“I got you…I got..” Niall sits Louis on his lap, slicking himself in a thin coat of lube with his other hand. Louis clings to Niall’s neck, sitting on his erection. He hums in approval as his bum sits on Niall’s hips, stretched anew. He does nothing more than crush Niall’s fingers with his hand and breathing soundly in his neck. The room is small and soon filled with the smell of sex and sweat. Louis bounces on Niall, muttering at him to keep going, to never stop. Zayn crowds behind him, moulding his hand in the dips of Louis’ waist. He carries him up and down on Niall’s cock, whispering filth in his ear. Soon the three of them are grinding in a frenzy moving up and down as Louis cries in the crease where Niall’s shoulder connects with his neck. Niall grunts, Louis still impossibly taut on him, a thin layer of sweat piling up between the blades of his shoulders. 

Louis completely stops moving, his body numbed against Niall just as the boy reaches his high. Louis shudders at the second load of sperm filling him up and collapses on Niall.

“Hey..Lou” Niall squeezes his shoulder and pushes a strand of his hair to the side. “Louis” he repeats, slapping his hand on his sweaty skin. 

“Just…keep going don’t stop. Never stop” and he gives up on trying to speak and just rolls his head back, nesting it in the crease of Zayn’s shoulder.

“Please” he mumbles clenching painfully around Niall’s erection. He sighs when he feels two large hands lifting him up by the waist. He hear the mumbling of voices, the ruffling sheets and the cap of a bottle opening. He is promptly launched on the bed, face down , stomach covered in his own sticky mess. The contact causes him to whimper slightly and he moves his hips against the mattress, seeking more pleasure. Zayn bends over to lie nearly flat on Louis’ back, lifting his bum slightly up as he does so. He guides the head of his cock with his other hand in the wet heat that was offering the knocked out boy. Louis gasps and bobs his head up and down a Zayn pushes in deeper and deeper. He just stays there, letting the tan boy use him, seek his own orgasm and sweat it out. Louis’ voice is gone, replaced by short little breaths, making his blood pump furiously in his veins.

“T-take me..p-please” he whispers to himself when Zayn draws back to slam particularly hard, increasing the sound of their skin touching.

“Geez” Liam says, on his back a cloud fogging in front of his eyes. He travels a hand down to grasp his hard cock at the base, having felt the twisting feeling in his gut just moments after his last climax. “M’hard again” he gets up and topples over to the bed, where Zayn picks up the beat of his thrusts. The cramped room increases in temperature, and Louis’ sweat is twirling down his cheeks, forming a small puddle where his face is crammed in the mattress. Liam strokes himself there and then, moving his wrist in time with Zayn’s hips, and biting his lip till he rips the flesh and coming over his fist with a sharp final tug. 

Zayn pulls out just in time, sloshing cum all over just as his spill hits him. He covers Louis’ back with a few streaks and sits up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Feeling the ghost of a body on top of him, Louis tries to lie on his side, but only manages to lift his chest off the bed. 

“I…” 

Harry is the first to cradle Louis in his arms, balancing his head in the crease of his elbow

“Alright there Lou?” The effects of the drugs were still present in each of their bodies, but Harry found himself sobering up much quicker than expected. He unties the shirt secured over Louis’ eyes, and pushes his hair out of his face

“You…haven’t even got off” Louis smiles.

“You sure you okay?”

“Yeah” Louis closes his eyes “Still want you though” he points to his throbbing cock and fuck it must be painful. Harry looks at his own hard on and bites his lip. He was really looking forward to get a piece of the boy too but the sensible part of him knew that Louis couldn’t take anymore cocks inside him for the next twenty four hours.

He simply lies Louis on his back and hovers over him, using his forearms to keep his body from crushing Louis’. 

“I’ll take care of you” Harry says, once he catches Louis’ lips in a soft kiss. Harry drops his hand to guide them slowly towards Louis’ waist. 

He clads one hand around Louis, using the other one to wrap around his hard member. Louis whines between Harry’s lips, bucking up to meet the movement of Harry’s closed fist. It isn’t what’s best but it’s just what they both need, grinding into each other slow and hard.

Louis throws his head back, stretching his neck. Harry uses this as an invitation to bite down on it, sucking a few extra marks nearby Niall’s. 

He flicks his wrist, tugging loosely on Louis’ cock, but keeps a light pressure. Louis whines as his arousal builds up, swaying his hips a bit more. He causes both their cocks to brush along, sliding back and forth in an erratic rhythm. Harry’s hand tightens and Louis squeezes his eyes feeling that same floating sensation. It was like he was high his body not responding to him. Like he had given up control of his mind for the rest of the time.he laid there, body moving up of his own accord, muttering Harry to grind and wreck him harder and faster. Harry moaned in his mouth but Louis’ lips had numbed, unmoving , like he fell asleep between two thrusts. The sweat only made things messier and sloppier and Louis came just like that, his jaw slack and hair matted to his forehead and eyes shut. Harry used the slick of his hand to grab at his own painful problem. It only took him two tugs before he felt himself spilling out inside his hand, Louis still knocked out under him.

As soon as Harry wiped his hand on the comforter, three sets of hands crowded around Louis’ little frame, stroking him gently.

“Lou” Harry’s deep voice rises first. “Louis, you okay? You’re safe with us alright?” 

Louis didn’t reply but sighed to indicate that he could hear them. He still couldn’t open his eyes, his mouth was dry and his face flushed in a deep scarlet colour. Zayn lifted him up, carrying him to his lap.

“You’re leaking” he sing songs as he feel a flow of sperm dribbling down his thighs. Louis smiles faintly and wrinkles his nose. They all coo and whisper nothings to him until he wakes up properly, still trapped inside Zayn’s arms. 

“Shit that was….I thought I was lost there for a moment” Louis rolled over and grabbed the edge of the sheet to wipe his forehead. “Feel like 

I’m swimming in lava. Fuck my ass hurts.” Liam snorts, covering his bare parts with clean underwear.

“Also, I need a shower. Not a big fan of cum inside my crack I’ll have you known” he walks out of the cabin on his still unsure legs and turns a corner to crash right into a strong mass of limbs.

“oh hi Paul!”

“Louis, where are your clothes?” Paul hisses, quickly taking his denim jacket off to throw it over Louis’ shoulders.

“On the deck probably, I don’t know. My legs are kinda sore. Tell the boat guy to give us a few minutes yeah?”

Paul had found the empty bottles and butts of joints gathered on the deck. Seeing Louis streaking down the corridors confirmed his suspicions and made him not want to know more.

“Right” he walks backwards, hands lifted in a surrender position and climbs back up to the top floor. “We’re moving back to shore in twenty. Make sure to look….decent.”

He could hear the lot of them giggling and Louis muttering something in the words of “fucking spunk, stick likes glue”. Really, he didn’t want to hear anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta for kudos and reviews xx


End file.
